


Saving the Isle

by PixelBlossom



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelBlossom/pseuds/PixelBlossom
Summary: Mal takes matters into her own hands and returns to the Isle of the Lost when she sees how Ben truly is and that he has no plans of bringing Uma, Harry, and Gil over.Her and Harry have a history that involves them breaking each other's hearts. Can they overcome their past together to create a future together?





	1. Mal Uncovers the Truth

Mal stood in shock while staring at Ben, fists clenched, teeth grinding in anger.

"They deserve a chance.." she said, "They deserve the same chance that you gave to us!"

Her eyes turned bright green as Ben stood there, seemingly unaffected by her words or the anger directed at him.

Ben scoffed before smirking at Mal, "Don't you get it Mal?"

"That you're a jerk going back on his word?" She snarled, "Yeah, I think I got that part down."

Ben merely laughed before he swung his hand at Mal, hitting the left side of her face and sending her to the ground.

He watched in dark satisfaction as she looked up at him from her position sprawled out on the ground, holding a hand to her face.

"This was all a social experiment that I never had any intentions of continuing and we wouldn't have this problem if you hadn't ran off to the Isle, my dear Mal." Ben crooned haughtily.

He then turned and strode away, content with how his message came across.

Mal glared at his retreating figure and swore to herself that she would make things right.

"They will get their chance," she whispered, "one way or another."


	2. Plan of Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal takes matters into her own hands and returns to the Isle of the Lost when she sees how Ben truly is and that he has no plans of bringing Uma, Harry, and Gil over.
> 
> Her and Harry have a history that involves them breaking each other's hearts. Can they overcome their past together to create a future together?

It had been 5 hours since Mal had made her way back to her room where she immediately began planning how to get to the Isle and back.

Mal groaned in annoyance, “I'm trying to do what no one could in years in one day, never let it be said that I'm not ambitious.”

Huffing, she closed the journal she had been writing in and hid it under her pillow.

She began pacing the room while tugging at her hair; a bad habit from her days on the Isle of the Lost.

Minutes ticked by and she still hadn't come up with anything and just as it seemed she would end up pulling her hair out, she heard foot steps leading up to the door.

She quickly tried to act natural as the door was flung open.

“Hey Mal!” Evie chirped, smiling.

“Hey Evie” Mal said while trying to plaster a convincing smile on her face.

Mal quietly sighed in relief as it seemed that Evie didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

She watched quietly as Evie grabbed some of her sewing supplies before rushing back out of the room.

Mal quickly closed the door and locked it before heading to her closet and pulling out her bag and the outfit she hadn't worn since the last time she visited the Isle, because Ben didn't think a future lady of the court should “look like a thug”.

She kicked off the heels she was wearing and practically tore the dress she was wearing off and replaced it with her VK outfit and throwing on her assortment of belts, rings, and lastly her purple plant splattered boots.

Mal packed necessities only, which included her mother in a box with holes, before grabbing the bag and looking at the huge mirror that belonged to Evie.

Tilting her head, she decided she'd change her hairstyle again after she got back to the Isle.

It’d be nice to see Dizzy again before she came to Auradon Prep the following year.

She snuck her way around until she reached the edge of the water and looked at the purple bike that she had used last time she left.

She looked at behind her one last time before casting the spell and taking off over the water towards the place she still called home.


	3. Mischief Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal takes matters into her own hands and returns to the Isle of the Lost when she sees how Ben truly is and that he has no plans of bringing Uma, Harry, and Gil over.
> 
> Her and Harry have a history that involves them breaking each other's hearts. Can they overcome their past together to create a future together?

Harry Hook casually walked through the doors of Ursula’s Fish & Chips towards  Gil and their captain, Uma.

Uma spared him a glance and a smirk as Gil babbled on about someone with purple hair being seen on the Isle the night before.

“Well it sounds like Mal is back,” Uma laughed.

Harry raised an eyebrow as he silently pondered why Uma seemed so happy to have that disgustingly, beautiful, heartbreaking traitor back on the Isle again, not even a month after the last time she'd been back.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear Uma calling for him until she jabbed him in the leg with her sword.

He cursed as he put a hand over his now throbbing thigh, “What was that for?!”

“I asked you how you felt about the love of your life being back.” Uma smirked

“Why should I care about that traitor?” Harry glowered, still holding his leg.

“Because you loved her and she broke your heart.” Gil answered without thinking while stuffing chips into his mouth.

“Gil,” Harry said, giving him a look.

Gil looked up and blinked owlishly before slowly raising another chip to his mouth.

Harry huffed slightly before grabbing Gil by the collar of his shirt and dragging him outside the restaurant and sitting him outside,”Think about what you said mate.”

Gil's shoulders slumped as Harry went back inside, “Oops.”

“Aww, did you manage to upset Harry?” An amused voice called out as the owner of said voice casually strode forward to stand in front of Gil.

Gil grinned impishly as Mal offered her arm to help him up.

Mal smirked as she looked at the door, “Care to announce my entrance?”

Gil nodded enthusiastically before rushing inside while shouting, “She's here! Mal's back again!”

Mal ruffled her newly changed hairstyle, courtesy of Dizzy, it was pinned by black and green hair clips on the right side and fell it messy waves of curls on the left.

She began walking forward and took a deep breath before opening the door and walking in.


	4. A Love Lost Long Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal takes matters into her own hands and returns to the Isle of the Lost when she sees how Ben truly is and that he has no plans of bringing Uma, Harry, and Gil over.
> 
> Her and Harry have a history that involves them breaking each other's hearts. Can they overcome their past together to create a future together?

Mal took in the sight before her, staring back at the numerous pairs of eyes locked onto her.

She smirked and called out, “I'm back!

Everyone watched as Harry strolled over to Mal at a slow, casual place with a small grin on his face, “Hello there darling, missed me?”

Mal smiled with a playful spark in her eyes and stepped closer to Harry so that the toes of their boots touched, “Maybe I did, what's it to you?”

A chorus of 'oooh’ could be heard as they watch the two stare each other down, seemingly lost in their own world.

*Flashback*

Mal laughed lightly as Harry brushed his lips across hers in a teasing manner.

“I adore you.” she purred as her hand reached upwards to pull his hat off of his head and onto hers.

“Ya be a pirate now darling?” He grinned at how ridiculous she looked with his hat and her VK outfit.

“It's a pirate’s life every single day~” she sang jokingly before pulling him closer to her and smashing her lips onto his.

They heard the whispers and giggles as their lips moved together in a dance of dominance. Mal sighed against Harry's lips as she moved his hat to block the view of their faces.

Eventually they pull away for oxygen and stared at each other with identical small smiles.

“You'll be the queen to my king.” He stated, no louder than a whisper.

“Cause we're rotten,” she smiled

“To the core.” He finished as he pulled her into his lap.

*Flashback Ends*

With a playful smile, Mal grabbed Harry's hat and placed on her head at an angle that displayed her hair prominently before sauntering past him towards Uma.

“I come with some interesting news and a proposition.”


	5. Cause for Unification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal takes matters into her own hands and returns to the Isle of the Lost when she sees how Ben truly is and that he has no plans of bringing Uma, Harry, and Gil over.
> 
> Her and Harry have a history that involves them breaking each other's hearts. Can they overcome their past together to create a future together?

Uma raised her eyebrow and tilted her head, “What makes you think I'm interested in anything you have to offer?”

Mal pouted mockingly and turned to leave, “ I guess you don't want to get off the Isle, oh well…”

Mal threw Harry's hat back to him and was almost at the door when Uma called her back over. Smirking she turned around but remained where she stood.

“In case you've forgotten princess, but your beastie boy is going to bring us over next.”

Mal narrowed her eyes at the mention of Ben, anger getting the best of her as her eyes glew bright.

“He isn't my anything,” Mal huffed, “The reason I came back was to help you because he isn't bringing you over. He lied.”

She then proceeded to explain how they were just an experiment that he deemed a failure, eyes glowing the entire time as her anger made itself known through trickles of green magic surrounding her.

They watched in awe as Mal continued with her story, they'd never seen magic performed on the Isle before because of the barrier which left everyone questioning how she could even use her magic.

“So what do you say?” Mal asked impatiently, feeling stir crazy.

She soon became annoyed when everyone just continued to stare at her without making a sound.

“Now is not the time, so listen to my rhyme. You have something you seek, so open your mouth and speak.” Mal chanted while her hand made the gestures to cast the spell.

The first one to speak was Harry, “Well, well darling how'd ya manage to use your magic?”

“There's a crack in the barrier thanks from when I crossed back over.”

Uma was next to speak, “What do you get out of helping us? After all, you were supposed to become queen.”

In response she walked forward and stick her hand out for Uma to shake, “You can take the girl out of the Isle, but you can't take the Isle out of the girl.”

Mal didn't let it show but deep down it bothered her that she was almost queen. She was no queen. She was Mal, the girl from the Isle. The one who loved to spray paint and yell at people when they bothered her. The girl who didn't care about the expectations and judgements of others. 

She may have tried to bury who she was but she was done doing so. It was time to do what she'd always wanted to do; for herself and for everyone trapped on the Isle.

Mal is going to break the barrier. She waited patiently as Uma slowly reached out and shook her hand.

Mal corrected her earlier thought, she is not going to break the barrier.

They all are.


	6. Coming to Terms with the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal takes matters into her own hands and returns to the Isle of the Lost when she sees how Ben truly is and that he has no plans of bringing Uma, Harry, and Gil over.
> 
> Her and Harry have a history that involves them breaking each other's hearts. Can they overcome their past together to create a future together?

Cheers erupted from the room as the deal was made. In celebration, every pirate present, excluding Harry, pulled out their rum which lead to a drinking contest that was going to last all night and leave a wake of hangovers.

Mal sat with Uma and Gil, the latter chatting happily about his latest theft. She tuned him out in favor of looking around the room, catching a glimpse of a hook as it disappeared through the entrance.

Curious, she made up an excuse and slipped out of the Chip Shoppe unnoticed. Looking around she spotted Harry sitting at the edge of a nearby dock.

Mal slowly made her way towards him, cautious of his infamous temper.

"I'm not gonna bite ya lass..." He spoke softly, keeping his face turned away.

Mal was slightly shocked to find she had missed him as her heart clenched at the pain etched into his voice.

She sat next to him and joked weakly, "It used to be your favorite thing to do, the hickeys that I always had were proof of that. I was like a canvas."

He snorted but otherwise remained silent. It put her on edge, Harry had never been a serious person, always preferring to be playful, which told her he was genuinely hurt and not faking.

"Look at me," she whispered, turning his head gently. His eyeliner was smudged and left proof of his pain in the form of tear tracks on his face.

"Oh Hooky..." She mumbled as she began wiping his face in an attempt to clean it.

"You left me here Mal," He croaked out, "You didn't say nothin', just up and left to be miserable while ya paraded 'round with the king!"

Mal, unusually tender, brushed her thumb underneath his eyes, "Look, I have no excuses but I was wrong...and..I'm really sorry for leaving you sea biscuit."

"Don't call me by those nicknames o' yers unless ya mean what I think ya do."

Mal let herself get lost in his icy blue eyes for a moment as her hand moved to caress his cheek.

"I realize now how much I missed you," Mal giggled before sniffling as her eyes became watery, "I've really missed you Hooky."

Harry thought about getting mad and reprimanding her and opened his mouth to do so when she threw herself at him, arms wrapping around his neck tightly.

He closed his mouth, his eyes following as more tears formed and opted instead to hold Mal against him, grip as strong as hers, and admitted to himself that he had missed this.

He squeezed her as she cried into his shoulder, afraid she'd leave again.


	7. Broken Fragments of Thoughts and Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal takes matters into her own hands and returns to the Isle of the Lost when she sees how Ben truly is and that he has no plans of bringing Uma, Harry, and Gil over.
> 
> Her and Harry have a history that involves them breaking each other's hearts. Can they overcome their past together to create a future together?

Harry had managed to avoid Mal an entire week after the incident on the dock which left them both confused and therefore very temperamental, leaving most wary of them both.

Many silently wondered if something had happened between the ex-lovers that would cause such terrifying anger.

Harry sat at the same spot as the night Mal apologized to him, stabbing his hook into the same piece of wood repeatedly as he tried ignoring the turmoil he was in.

There was a lot of overwhelming sadness, pain, and most of all, anger. What right did she have waltzing back into his life and ruining everything he had become with one conversation?!

How he wanted to hurt her, physically and mentally but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Never Mal. Never.

He hated that she had this effect on him, that after all this time-

It sickened him to think of the absolute power she had over him.

He'd kill for her. He'd do anything for her.

Because, well because he simply adored her. He loved her. It was exhilarating, annoying, and he just couldn't comprehend it all the time.

He didn't understand why she left him to be with that stupid king! Couldn't she see he would have done anything for her, would still do anything for her.

'Then why have you been avoiding her?’ a voice of reason resounded in his head, 'How will she know if she never sees you?’

Harry's eyes widened as he begrudgingly agreed with the stupid voice. But he was still so furious.

So, so furious.

“Harry…” a voice called out to him, equal parts annoyed and cautious as footsteps came closer to him.

His mind went blank as all negative thoughts left him as he was left completely blank and it all seemed to just wash away.

Mal. 

Harry turned to look at her, eyes softening as he took in her form. Curly purple hair clipped and flowing down one shoulder. He'd always loved her hair, her eyes, her attitude, he couldn't get enough of any of it.

But he'd been avoiding her. Guilt, something he only ever felt when it came to Mal, surged through him.

He stood on unsteady feet and made his way closer to her, longing to feel her against him in any way, it didn't matter as long as he could feel her.

He wouldn't let her leave him again. He wouldn't survive it a second time.

“Me little dragon…” Harry murmured as he took a step closer, close enough to see the spark of magic that had always seemed to swirl in her eyes.

Slowly, as if dealing with a flighty animal, she raised her hand to his cheek. Just like the other night.

He took in a deep breath as electricity surged through him at her touch. Only she could do this to him, make him feel so weak.

He couldn't tell if he hated or loved it.

Mal knew that she had to give him the week to try and sort himself out. It made her so confused and angry, so she waited just a little longer than she should have.

She regretted it. 

She could see how the week had taken its toll on him mentally. He had dark bags under his eyes that made his eyeliner look horrendous and gave his eyes a sunken in look.

He looked pale and as if he had forgotten to eaten a few times. Her heart clenched knowing it was probably her fault he was like this.

“Hooky…” Mal whispered, unable to keep the quiver of emotion out of her voice. She used to hate how he could make her feel like this, but now she relished in it.

She always felt like she was worth something, no matter what she did when she was around him because they had always managed to come out on top.

She realized how far she'd fallen from who she was when she went to Aurodan. She'd let what Ben and everyone else wanted over what she wanted.

But Harry had always put her first, put her on a pedestal, so high it was unhealthy, so much so that she could probably do anything and he'd still love her.

Mal realized that Harry deserved better than how she had left him and treated him when she had to save Ben.

"I..I miss you so much..always treating me like a queen."

She decided then and there as she stared into his beautiful, hypnotic eyes that she would do anything for him, just as he'd always done for her.

She'd show him what she'd always hid before, because she'd been taught that such feelings were weak. But, if Harry could do it, so could she.

Maybe they'd be able to make all the hopes and dreams they'd shared with each other finally come true.

“Harry,” she whispered as she brought her lips so close to his he could practically taste the gum that left her lips smelling like candy, “What’s my name...say my name.”

“Mal.” Harry whispered as adrenaline pumped through his veins, “Mal..”

He said he name over and over again like a mantra in between the desperate kisses he peppered across her neck, her jaw up to her mouth.

“Be my king?” She asked breathlessly as he continued kissing any visible skin.

“Always.”

No one's gonna stop us  
Soon the world will be ours  
What's my name?  
What's my name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So as you can see Harry is not quite mentally stable without Mal and she's enabling him. I hope this seems like something that could really happen, I don't want to take the characters away from what they are. Let me know what you think guys!! <3


End file.
